oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Poll Blog: Vorkath Uniques, Dragon Items and More!
While Dragon Slayer II is still very new and the feedback is piling up, we'd like to offer you the chance to make some changes sooner rather than later. For those out there hoping to see change elsewhere, we will be offering February as an entire month dedicated to all things QoL! Changelog *16/01/2018 - Added an additional question regarding lowering the prayer level required to equip the Dragonbone necklace. *16/01/2018 - Lowered the proposed delay time from 15 seconds to 9 seconds when equipping the Dragonbone necklace. *16/01/2018 - Added additional wording detailing the reasoning behind the proposed Super antifire changes. Whilst a large focus has been on Dragon Slayer II recently, we have some really exciting updates coming up over the next few weeks. You can expect to see the Fossil Island improvements released next week, the Barbarian assault ranged rework released the following week and February will be a whole month dedicated to QoL! Whenever we release a large piece of content there's typically a huge amount of feedback. Whilst most of this is positive, and we're really happy with how Dragon Slayer II in particular has gone down, there are a few things that could do with being tweaked slightly since they were originally polled. The purpose of this post is to offer you some changes we'd be happy making, and give you the opportunity to provide feedback on them. We're planning on the below poll questions going live in-game early next week! The Dragonbone necklace is a unique item with use cases in a few scenarios. However, it could be better, so we'd like to propose increasing its stats a little by adding an additional +6 Prayer bonus, giving it a total of +12 Prayer. We'd also like to look at removing the effect that reduces your remaining prayer points by 50% each time it gets equipped and replacing it with a new effect, which would prevent any Prayer points from being restored until the necklace has been equipped for 9 seconds. Poll Question Should the prayer bonus of the Dragonbone necklace be increased from +6 to +12? Poll Question Should the prayer drain when equipping the Dragonbone necklace be removed? It will be replaced with a delay of 15 seconds before the bone burying effect becomes active. Poll Question Should the prayer requirement to equip the Dragonbone necklace be lowered from 80 to 70? The Dragonfire ward is a defensive off-hand that offers a ranged attack bonus. We believe it could do with a little improvement so we'd like to propose increasing the melee defences it provides by 10 and the magic defence by 6. The above stats are that of the fully charged Dragonfire ward. Poll Question Should the melee defences of the Dragonfire Ward be increased by 10 and the magic defence increased by 6? We've seen lots of chatter on the various platforms we monitor regarding the strength of Super antifire potions. Against Chromatic dragons, using a standard/Extended antifire potion alongside the Protect from Magic prayer will fully negate the effects of dragonfire, meaning you do not require an Anti-dragon/Dragonfire shield. Against metal dragons, you are required to use an Anti-dragon/Dragonfire shield in addition to a standard/Extended antifire potion to fully negate their long-ranged dragonfire attack. Rather than reduce the effectiveness of standard/Extended antifire potions, we'd rather see the usability of Super antifire potions increase so they’re more commonly used, especially against Vorkath and metal dragons (where they’re most effective). Currently, Super antifire potions only last for two minutes. In addition to increasing their duration, we'd like to offer a new variant of the potion with a higher herblore requirement. Upon unlocking Super antifire potions, you will also unlock the ability to mix Extended super antifire potions. These potions will last twice as long as Super antifire potions and can be created by combining a Super antifire potion with Lava scale shards. This process will require 98 Herblore and offers 40 Herblore experience per dose converted. Poll Question Should the duration of Super antifire potions be increased from 2 minutes to 3 minutes? Poll Question Should it be possible to mix Extended Super antifire potions? The potion effect will last twice as long as a regular Super antifire potion. They can be created by combining a Super antifire potion with Lava scale shards. This process will require level 98 Herblore and offer 40 Herblore experience per dose converted. The Dragon hunter crossbow currently increases both accuracy and damage by 10% when fighting dragons. Whilst this is a nice boost, it's often less effective than using other ranged weapons. We'd like to see the crossbow being more effective against dragons, so to combat this, we'd like to offer increasing both the accuracy and damage the crossbow provides against dragons to 30%. This change will make using the Dragon hunter crossbow comparable to that of the blowpipe against dragons, without the higher cost per hit that the blowpipe incurs. Poll Question Should the accuracy and damage bonuses provided by the Dragon hunter crossbow when fighting dragons be increased from 10% to 30%? We recently reverted a change that caused the spikes on the Dragon boots to appear duller than usual. This has raised some concerns around the colouring of the spikes on the Dragon full helm, as they have always appeared darker. In the above image, the model on the left shows the spikes with the colour we can change them to. The model on the right is how the helm currently appears in-game. Poll Question Should the spikes on the Dragon full helm be recoloured to match the ones on other dragon equipment? Poll Question Should an ornament kit for the Dragon Platebody be added to master clues? Poll Question Should an ornament kit for the Dragon Kiteshield be added to master clues? Poll Question Should an ornament kit for the Dragon Boots be added to hard clues? Poll Question Should an ornament kit for the Necklace of anguish be added to master clues? Poll Question Should Wrath runes be added to the rune dispenser in Barbarian Assault? In addition to all of the above, we're currently looking into the effectiveness of how some bolt tips work with Dragon bolts. It's quite the job so it will take some time, but we're aware that some of the effects could do with improving a little. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team